


Formal

by ravenhairedtrickster



Series: Until The Earth Stops Turning [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lubriel, M/M, Micabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gabriel enjoy an memory in the form of an illusion  before Lucifer appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Seventh prompt of the 30 day challenge (I'm planning on posting all the Lubriel/Micabe & Lucifer/Death ones as a series, that means skipping over day 2 & 3 of the challenge because they aren't Lubriel, Lucifer/Death or Micabe.)

The hall is empty, decorated gold and white it is a symbol of Heaven, an entry way of sorts. Some days it is stuffed full of lost souls, newly dead and those who are to be judged. Today it is quiet save for the soft patter of their bare feet as they walk to the centre. Michael leads Gabriel in sure strides, pulling the youngest archangel forward until he stops. They stand face to face, Gabriel’s gaze darting around as if he’s afraid of something. 

“Michael,” he murmurs, “this isn’t real.”

Michael nods, his face grim, eyes sad. It’s an illusion, a memory, something that had been washed from his mind in the form of blood. War has drenched his mind and although this isn’t real he can’t ignore it.

This is a fond memory, a happy one of a time so long ago. He remembers with every breath, his fingers curling around Gabriel’s. He can see it in Gabriel’s eyes, the recognition when they press close, a sliver of air between them. He shifts, takes a step forwards and Gabriel takes a step back. His hand presses into the small of Gabriel’s back, holding him as he would a woman or any other dancer. 

“This is-” Gabriel breaths in disbelief. “This is when you taught me how to dance.”

Michael smiles warmly. “Yes.”

It’s a small comfort, being so close to Gabriel and as much as Michael welcomes the closeness he can smell Lucifer on their youngest brother. A thick scent that is of death and ozone, a strange combination considering Lucifer usually reeks of Hell. Still, this is better than nothing, he will cherish this closeness until his time runs out. Hours seem to pass as they move about the hall in flourishes of well timed steps, moving easily against each other. Neither speak, instead Gabriel presses his face to Michael’s chest, sighing as the illusion lives on. There’s more to it, he knows it, he remembers, but he’s been marked Lucifer’s ever since his ‘death’. Michael knows that, Michael can smell it. Gabriel wonders if he will cross the boundaries set. 

Their dance falters, Michael pauses and Gabriel’s eyes flutter shut as knowing, familiar lips find his.

Michael is a breath of fresh air, sweet and honeyed as his tongue slides between Gabriel’s lips. Hands press into the folds of Gabriel’s clothing, tugging his layers up. Gabriel moans into Michael’s mouth when careful hands find his skin, smooth fingers dipping beneath the rim of his pants. Gabriel shifts, leaning heavily on Michael as the other archangel continues. Fingers curl around his manhood and he chokes, gasping his pleasure - then time runs out.

The memory burns away, all the formality of the hall disappearing into thick smoke that chokes out any and all oxygen. Gabriel coughs, lungs heaving angrily. The air becomes icy and a body presses against his back.

“My, my, Gabriel,” Lucifer whispers, cold lips press to the nape of his neck. “Being a disobedient little tease.”

Gabriel shudders, Michael’s hands tighten around his waist. Through the shadows Michael can only hear the words being uttered. 

Lucifer chuckles into the darkness. “You do realize,” he says and Michael suddenly falls to his knees, Gabriel feels his eldest brothers forehead pressing to his hip, hears the weak gasps from him. Lucifer’s teeth find his neck. “I’ll have to punish you both.” He stares down through the black to Michael’s hunched form, he smiles then knocks over the archangel with a simple flick of the wrist, the spell used to render Michael to his knees still wound tight around him. 

“Gabriel, I’ve never seen you like that,” Lucifer murmurs, hands climbing into Gabriel’s shirt, pressing to his chest. “For a second it was as if I had never tampered with your Grace. You were _glowing_.”

Gabriel can’t help but shudder, his eyes fixed on Michael’s still form before him. 

“Luci, _please_ ,” he whispers then does something he will regret later. He turns so he’s facing Lucifer and then leans forward. Their lips touch and he urges it further, his hands coming up to cup Lucifer’s face, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. Lucifer doesn’t make a sound, doesn’t move but Gabriel hears Michael groan awake behind him. As he guides Lucifer’s tongue into his mouth he feels a faint tremor pass through the other. Gabriel’s heart skips a beat because for a moment, just a fraction of a second, he tricks himself into thinking he’s tamed the beast.


End file.
